Que seja, Berry
by Iza.G
Summary: Quando Finn adoece, Quinn assume o papel do garoto para a peça que o Glee Clube apresentaria na semana acadêmica do McKinley High. FABERRY.


**Que seja, Berry.**

- **Você quer ser minha namorada?** – Quinn pegou as mãos de Rachel e a trouxe para o centro do Auditório. – **Eu prometo que farei de tudo para que você seja sempre feliz. Vou fazer o possível para todos que passem por nós vejam que você é a mulher mais linda e mais feliz do mundo e que eu tenho sorte em fazer parte da sua vida. Por isso eu te pergunto: quer ser minha namorada?**

Então Quinn se aproximou de Rachel, fechou os olhos e...

- **Corta!** – Mr. Schuester gritou de algum lugar das arquibancadas. – **Muito bom, Quinn! E muito obrigado por nos ajudar. Por hoje é só, pessoal. Nos encontramos amanhã, aqui de novo.**

Quinn acenou com a cabeça para Mr. Schue e caminhou em direção à porta do auditório. Antes de conseguir descer do palco uma mão a segurou. Um mão pequena e nada masculina.

- **Obrigada, Quinn. Você sabe o quanto é importante que eu praticando minha atuação e eu pensei que como o Finn está doente, essa peça teria que ser adiada por tempo indeterminado já que ninguém poderia fazer o papel dele e eu não queria praticar as cenas com o Mr. Schuester. Eu nunca pensei que as faria com você, mas fico feliz que seja assim. Você é muito boa atriz e eu não sabia que era possível decorar as falas tão rápido quanto você fez. Então, obrigada. **

Vendo Rachel sorrindo seu melhor sorriso, Quinn rolou os olhos e somente murmorou "**Que seja, Berry**", se virou e continuou caminhando rumo à porta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deitada em sua cama, Quinn se perguntou pela milésima vez no que ela estava pensando quando se ofereceu para cobrir a ausência de Finn na peça que o Glee Clube faria na semana acadêmica do McKinley High. Ela sabia que poderia muito bem ficar sentada na arquibancada, assistindo os ensaios e ver a Rachel sofrendo ao repassar todas as cenas com o Mr. Schue.

Mas ela não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse e por mais que ela escondia, ver Rachel decepcionada doía. E doía muito. Rachel já tinha ficado decepcionada com ela algumas vezes e sempre doeu. Ela não conseguiria ver a decepção estampada no rosto da pequena diva de novo.

Depois de assistir a três ensaios inteiros, Quinn tinha decorado todas as falas de todos os personagens. Nada muito impressionante, visto que Rachel exigia que todas as cenas fossem ensaiadas até que ficassem perfeitas e as cenas com Finn sempre exigiam bastante trabalho. Não era culpa do jogador de futebol o fato de que sua inteligência e memória não era tão boas quanto sua voz. Cantar era tão bem mais fácil do que falar, para ele.

Já para Quinn, não fazia muito diferença se ela estava cantando, atuando, dançando ou torcendo. Ela era boa em tudo mesmo. Desde a pré-escola ela atuava em todas as peças que eram possíveis, já que isso fazia seu pai sentir tanto orgulho. Ela não tinha se inscrito nessa peça, no entanto. Afinal, quem sentiria orgulho dela agora?

Mas foi só Finn ficar doente que sua mente mudou. Rachel precisava dela. Só não sabia ainda. E Quinn faria de tudo para que Rachel tivesse o que ela queria. Mesmo sabendo que negaria tudo se alguém descobrisse, Quinn só queria fazer Rachel feliz. Mas ela não poderia demonstrar isso. Essa peça era a oportunidade perfeita: ela ajudaria Rachel nos ensaios até que Finn ficasse bem e depois ela poderia voltar a se sentar no auditório e observar a beleza de Rachel. Digo, a atuação de Rachel. Digo, o ensaio da peça.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A indiferença de Quinn incomodava Rachel muito. Era difícil para ela entender como a líder de torcida poderia ser tão intensa e parecer tão... perfeita durante as cenas e no momento seguinte ao "Corta" do Mr. Schuester, a loira voltasse a ser uma Ice Queen. Rachel não entendia como alguém poderia mudar da água para o vinho em questão de segundos. E Rachel entendia tudo. Entender Quinn se tornou, então, um problema pessoal para ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- **Dá para parar de me perseguir, Berry? Daqui a pouco você vai furar um buraco na minha nuca!** – Quinn disse, se virando para encarar Rachel.

A pequena garota quase tremeu com a intensidade do olhar gélido que a líder de torcida lançou a ela, mas conseguiu se conter e aproveitar a atenção que a loira estava lhe dando.

- **Quinn, eu entendo que você não gosta de mim, mas nós estamos juntas nessa peça. Eu não pedi que você assumisse o papel do Finn, embora tenha ficado muito feliz que você tenha o feito. Só que essa tensão que existe entre nós duas não é nada saudável para um ambiente de trabalho e eu sou muito profissional com tudo o que faço, então venho te oferecer uma trégua. Que tal sermos civis, ao menos, uma com a outra até que os ensaios acabem? Quando o Finn voltar, você pode voltar a me tratar como sempre fez, embora eu prefira que não o faça. Enfim... trégua?** – Rachel estendeu sua mão direita, esperando a mão de Quinn para fechar o acordo.

"_embora tenha ficado muito feliz que você tenha o feito_" era a frase que ficava passando na mente da capitã das líderes de torcida. Rachel estava feliz com ela. E estava oferecendo uma trégua, apesar de ela nunca ter atacado a loira. De fato, era exatamente o contrário. Ainda assim, Rachel estava ali, na frente de Quinn, com a mão direita estendida esperando uma resposta. Quinn olhou a mão de Rachel mais uma vez antes de decidir.

- **Que seja, Berry. Trégua**. – E apertou as macias mãos da garota mais baixa. Se virou para ir para sua aula, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso em seu rosto quando viu a garota pulando e batendo palmas de felicidade. "_Espero que ela não tenha visto meu sorriso."_ foi o que Quinn pensou enquanto caminhava. Infelizmente, ela não era tão sortuda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Com o passar dos ensaios, Rachel se sentia mais confortável em atuar com Quinn e as cenas fluíam melhor. Parecia até que a peça tinha sido escrita para as duas e que elas ensaiavam há anos. A dinâmica entre a dupla era inegável. Entretanto, nada estava perfeito ainda, então no final de um ensaio, Rachel se aproximou de Quinn.

- **Quinn, eu sei que estamos em período de trégua e tudo o mais e talvez seja um pouco precipitado demais, mas eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos ensaiar um pouco mais o Ato Dois. Eu ainda não estou confiante nele. Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer isso na minha casa, tendo em vista que nós duas temos bastante extracurriculares e em nossos horários vagos nós já estamos ensaiando. Me desculpe se isso é ultrapassar os limites do nosso tratado, embora e não saiba quais sejam esses limites e... **

- **Berry. Dá para parar de falar? Obrigada. Ok, eu vou. Só me fale o dia e a hora**. – Quinn surpreendeu até a si mesmo com a resposta. Ela falou sem pensar e agora não tinha como retirar. Como ela tinha aceitado isso? Tudo bem que ela ainda não estava feliz com a cena, mas ir na casa da Rachel Berry ensaiar mais parecia muito errado. Já era difícil não reparar demais na garota na escola, imagine na casa dela. Na casa dela! E isso era um problema maior. Quinn tinha certeza que ela não seria bem vinda lá. Certeza absoluta.

- **Ótimo!** – Rachel sorriu seu melhor sorriso e continuou:

- **Nós podemos ensaiar amanhã mesmo, depois da escola, se tiver tudo ok para você. Rachel respondeu, tentando ser concisa já que Quinn obviamente não gostava de quando ela falava muito.**

- **Tudo bem, está marcado.** – Quinn fechou os olhos, ao perceber o que falou. Parecia que ela tinha marcado um encontro com Rachel Berry.

Se Rachel percebeu, entretanto, não demonstrou e só sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Então as duas caminharam lado a lado até o estacionamento, quando então se despediram. Nada demais, no entanto. Só um "até amanhã" e um aceno com a cabeça de ambas partes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia seguinte foi difícil para Quinn. Ela não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas e durante o almoço ela quase conseguiu comer alguma coisa. O tempo todo ela ficou com um friozinho na barriga pensando no que aconteceria no final do dia. "_E se os pais da Rachel me expulsarem da casa deles? Calma, Rachel? Desde quando eu a chamo de Rachel? Eu posso ter uma pequena paixãozinha por ela, mas eu não a chamo de Rachel. Calma! Eu não tenho paixão por ninguém! AI, que droga! Para de pensar nela, Fabray! Para!"_

O dia para Rachel foi basicamente a mesma coisa. A ansiedade tomou conta de seus nervos o dia inteiro e ela aguardava ansiosamente o fim das aulas. Quando o sinal anunciando o fim do último horário, ela se encaminhou para seu armário a fim de guardar o material que não precisava e pegar alguns livros que seriam necessários.

Rachel se surpreendeu bastante quando viu Quinn esperando encostada no seu armário. Sorrindo, ela chegou perto da loira e a cumprimentou. Quinn se assustou um pouquinho, já que estava perdida em seus pensamentos, mas cumprimentou Rachel de volta e se afastou para que a garota pudesse guardar seu material.

Quando terminou Rachel indicou para Quinn, que a acompanhou até o estacionamento. Chegando lá, Rachel disse a Quinn que a loira poderia seguir seu carro até sua casa. Assim Quinn o fez. Quando chegou lá, entretanto, a líder de torcida não desceu do carro.

Percebendo a hesitação de Quinn, Rachel se aproximou do carro da mesma e percebeu que a loira estava praticamente hiperventilando. Então Rachel bateu na janela, o que fez Quinn se assustar pela segunda vez no dia. Mas Quinn se controlou e saiu do carro.

- **Olha, fica tranquila, Quinn... meus pais não sabem de nada. Para eles, eu não tenho muitos amigos porque eu prefiro assim. E de qualquer forma, eles nem estão aqui. Então vamos entrar?**

Essas palavras doeram muito em Quinn. Era culpa dela que Rachel não tinha amigos. Era culpa dela que Rachel era humilhada e xingada todos os dias. Era culpa dela que Rachel não era totalmente feliz. E ela faria isso mudar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que entrou na casa dos Berry, a primeira coisa que Quinn fez surpreendeu bastante as duas.

**- Me desculpa, Rachel.**

Rachel olhou para a loira como se ela tivesse duas cabeças e sete olhos. Não era possível que Quinn Fabray estava se desculpando para ela. E ela a chamou de Rachel. Isso era possível?

**- Eu fui horrível com você durante todos esses anos e eu peço desculpas. A culpa é toda minha. Você não deveria esconder nada de seus pais e mesmo assim você o faz. Isso me faz sentir culpada. E horrível. A verdade é que todos os apelidos e provocações eram porque eu sentia inveja de você. Sério, Rachel. Inveja. Você sempre soube quem você era e o que você queria e eu sinto inveja disso. Não me orgulho. Eu não sei quem sou ou o que quero fazer. Eu só sei que quero sair dessa cidade e nem sei se vou conseguir. Você vai. Eu tenho certeza disso e eu não deveria, mas eu não posso controlar a inveja que eu sinto e sempre senti por você. Me desculpa? Descontar minhas frustrações em você não foi certo e eu tentei não fazer isso, mas depois de um tempo se tornou bem mais fácil fazer isso do que realmente pensar nos meus problemas. Não sinto orgulho de nada disso e eu não espero que você me perdoe, mas acho que você deveria saber que eu sinto muito.**

Rachel não conseguia acreditar. Quinn Fabray tinha inveja dela? Quinn Fabray? Inveja? Dela? O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Era a única explicação possível. Olhando nos olhos da loira, Rachel fez a única coisa que passou em sua cabeça no momento. Ela abraçou Quinn. E quando o abraço foi retribuído, ela não pode conter o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Nem Quinn. Rachel tinha a perdoado e agora estava tudo perfeito.

- **Ok, Quinn... eu te perdoo. Agora vamos ensaiar.**

"_Estava perfeito até demais." _Quinn pensou enquanto seguia Rachel para o quarto da diva.

O ensaio prosseguiu como esperado. As duas sabiam todas as falas e se moviam junto uma com a outra, sem que fosse preciso pensar. Chegando na última cena, o estômago de Quinn começou a revirar. Ela sabia que ela tinha que fazer o que ela planejava senão ela não teria coragem para fazer em nenhum outro dia. Então quando chegou o momento em que elas teriam que se beijar, Quinn não parou como as duas fizeram todas as vezes anteriores.

Muito pelo contrário, Quinn se inclinou e beijou Rachel levemente nos lábios, mas não era o suficiente. Ela aprofundou um pouco o beijo, trazendo Rachel para mais perto dela, colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura da garota, enquanto a outra percorria pelos cabelos pretos. E quando Rachel retribuiu o beijo, envolvendo seus dois braços no pescoço da loira, Quinn poderia morrer naquele momento, que ela estaria ok com isso.

Sentir Rachel retribuir o beijo foi a melhor coisa que Quinn já sentiu na sua vida. E ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Entretanto, elas ainda precisavam de oxigênio para sobreviver, então relutantemente Quinn se separou de Rachel, mas encostou sua testa na testa da garota e não abriu os olhos. Ela não queria ver um olhar de confusão ou de arrependimento nos olhos de Rachel.

- **Quinn, abre os olhos, por favor. Eu prometo que eu não vou a lugar nenhum.**

E ao abrir os olhos Quinn viu que era verdade. Rachel não iria a lugar nenhum. Então ela sorriu e voltar a beijar a outra garota. E ela se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do universo.


End file.
